pediadominicanafandomcom-20200215-history
Guerra de Abril del 65' en la Republica Dominicana.
La Guerra Civil Dominicana de 1965 constituye uno de los hechos más relevantes en la historia reciente de la República Dominicana. El conflicto se inicia cuando un grupo de oficiales jóvenes se propone restaurar el gobierno constitucional del destituido presidente Juan Bosch, primer gobierno elegido democráticamente en las urnas tras el ajusticiamiento del dictador Rafael Leonidas Trujillo. Inicios El profesor Juan Bosch es derrocado siete meses después de haberse juramentado como presidente constitucional de la República (el primer Presidente electo democráticamente luego de los 30 años de la dictadura Rafael Leonidas Trujillo), el 25 de septiembre de 1963, por una facción de las Fuerzas Armadas liderada por Elías Wessin y Wessin. Esto sucede tras la promulgación de la Constitución de 1963, que establecía, entre otras cosas, la libertad religiosa y de expresión, la libertad política, el derecho a la vivienda, la igualdad entre hijos naturales y los nacidos bajo matrimonio, así como el retorno de los disidentes políticos y exiliados durante el régimen trujillista. Prohibía, además, los monopolios, la apropiación de extensivas tierras y otros tantos proyectos innovadores que provocaron que diversos sectores(empresarios,militares,comerciantes e iglesia catolica) acusaran al profesor Bosch y a su gobierno de comunistas. Asestado el golpe, Bosch sale al exilio a la Isla de Puerto Rico. Con el auspicio de los partidos minoritarios que perdieron en las elecciones de diciembre, las fuerzas armadas nombran un triunvirato para gobernar el país presidido por Emilio de los Santos e integrado por los doctores Ramón Tapia Espinal y Manuel Tavares Espaillat. El 29 de noviembre de 1963 la Agrupación política 14 de junio se levanta en armas en las montañas dominicanas declarando la guerra abierta contra el triunvirato. El 21 de diciembre Manuel Aurelio Tavárez Justo, líder del movimiento y viudo de Minerva Mirabal, asesinada por el régimen trujillista, es fusilado en la sección Las Manaclas en la cordillera central, lo que provoca una gran indignación popular y motiva, por otra parte, la renuncia del presidente del triunvirato, Emilio de los Santos. En el levantamiento guerrillero mueren 32 dirigentes y militantes de la agrupación política 14 de Junio. Con el ascenso del Dr. Donald Reid Cabral a la presidencia del triunvirato la situación económica del País se deteriora; se llegan a acuerdos con el Fondo Monetario Internacional mientras que la miseria que sufrían los sectores marginados se agudiza. Por otro lado la corrupción administrativa motivaron a un grupo de jóvenes oficiales que, bajo la coordinación del brillante y joven oficial Coronel Rafael Tomás Fernández Domínguez, se sumieran en actividades conspirativas en los cuarteles con el fin de atender el clamor popular cada vez más poderoso exigiendo la Constitución del 63 sin elecciones, así hicieron sucumbir al triunvirato presidido por el Dr. Reid Cabral. Sábado 24 de Abril de 1965 El campamento militar 16 de agosto, ubicado en la Autopista Duarte, y el 27 de febrero, en la margen oriental, se rebelan contra el gobierno de Reid Cabral. El Dr. José Francisco Peña Gómez, hablando por una emisora de radio, arenga al pueblo a levantarse en armas y lanzarse a las calles en apoyo al golpe de estado perpetrado contra el triunvirato, y de ese modo restablecer el gobierno constitucional de Juan Bosch. Este llamado fue suficiente para que el pueblo se desbordara en las calles proclamando su apoyo a la acción y reclamando el retorno a la constitucionalidad. Un grupo de militares rebeldes leen una proclama donde exhortan al pueblo a respaldarlos. En la noche, Donald Reid Cabral habla al país con el fin de conseguir que los rebeldes depongan las armas. Domingo 25 de abril En las primeras horas de la mañana los militares constitucionalistas entran a la ciudad de Santo Domingo y obligan a renunciar a Reid Cabral. El pueblo se lanza a las calles ocupando el Palacio Nacional en respaldo del contragolpe de estado. En la sede del Palacio Nacional un grupo de militares forma el "Comando Militar Revolucionario" encabezados por los coroneles Vinicio A. Fernández Pérez, Giovanni Gutiérrez Ramírez, Francisco Alberto Caamaño Deñó, Eladio Ramirez Sánchez, que asume el poder a las 10:30 a.m. Esa misma noche se traslada el poder a una autoridad civil, en la persona del Dr Rafael Molina Ureña como presidente provisional y quien había sido el Presidente del Senado durante el Gobierno de Bosch. Momentos después se anuncia el reestablecimiento de la constitución del 1963 y el regreso del profesor Bosch ese mismo día desde Puerto Rico. Sin embargo, en la base aérea de San Isidro en el llamado "Centro de Enseñanza de las Fuerzas Armadas (CEFA)" los generales Wessin y Wessin e Imbert Barrera se oponen al retorno de Juan Bosch y al restablecimiento de la constitución del 1963. De inmediato comienzan los bombardeos y los ametrallamientos aéreos al palacio presidencial y otras posiciones de los constitucionalistas. Las organizaciones populares exigen que se le entreguen armas al pueblo el cual ya se había volcado a celebrar el retorno de la institucionalidad al país. Lunes 26 de Abril Durante toda la mañana continuaron los bombardeos al Palacio Nacional y otras zonas de la ciudad. En la Base Militar de San Isidro a 40 kilómetros de la ciudad capital el General Elías Wessin y Wessin se mantiene firme preparando la entrada de sus tropas a Santo Domingo. Martes 27 de Abril La Marina de Guerra, hasta ese momento neutral en el conflicto, se une a las fuerzas de Wessin, y sus barcos bombardean al palacio presidencial donde se encontraba el Presidente Provisional, Rafael Molina Ureña. La fuerza aérea arrecia sus bombardeos contra la ciudad. Para contrarrestar los bombardeos los constitucionalistas instruyen al pueblo a que ponga espejos encima de las casas para que los reflejos molesten a los aviones. La presidencia provisional, emite un comunicado: "El Poder Ejecutivo hace de conocimiento público que en virtud de haberse establecido la vigencia de la constitución del 63 que consagra en su artículo 66 la imposibilidad de expulsar del país a ningún dominicano todos los nacionales que fueron arbitrariamente desterrados de la República pueden regresar libremente al suelo patrio, se hace observar al ex presidente Joaquín Balaguer que en esos momentos estaba exiliado que podía retornar a la brevedad posible al país para hacerle compañía a su madre que ya estaba en su lecho de muerte" Ante la gravedad de la situación, el presidente provisional Rafael Molina Ureña y miembros del alto mando constitucionalista entre los que se encontraban los coroneles Vinicio Fernández Pérez, Giovanni Gutiérrez, Rafael Fernandez Dominguez entre otros, y varios dirigentes del Partido Revolucionario Dominicano, se dirigen a la Embajada Norteamericana para tratar de conseguir su mediación para lograr un acuerdo con los militares de San Isidro. Luego de una acalorada discusión el embajador Norteamericano William Tapley Bennett el embajador llama por teléfono a Caamaño diciéndole que solo falta él en la reunión, Caamaño respondió Dígale a Wessin que detenga los bombardeos pero él (Bennett) les dice a los constitucionalistas Este no es el momento de negociar, sino de rendirse de inmediato. El presidente provisional Rafael Molina Ureña, renunció y procedió a asilarse en la embajada de Colombia. Igual camino siguieron otros dirigentes constitucionalistas. Cuando todos los oficiales militares salían del despacho del embajador norteamericano, El Coronel Francisco Alberto Caamaño Deño llegó y se detuvo en la puerta y le dijo: Permítame decirle que seguiremos la lucha suceda lo que suceda. Al salir de la embajada Caamaño junto a otros colaboradores cercanos, se dirigió al puente Duarte donde las tropas de Wessin avanzaban hacia el centro de la ciudad. La presencia de Caamaño junto a otros militares en el Puente levantó la moral de los combatientes e hicieron retroceder las fuerzas de Wessin. El profesor Juan Bosch desde Puerto Rico y ante la imposibilidad de regresar al país, delega sus derechos constitucionales al coronel Caamaño, y el congreso se reúne de emergencia y proclaman a Caamaño presidente de la República Miércoles 28 de Abril Con los esfuerzos de la embajada de los Estados Unidos se crea en la base aérea de San Isidro una junta militar presidida por el Coronel Pedro Bartolomé Benoit. En las primeras horas de la mañana, los constitucionalistas comandados por el Coronel Lora Fernández inician el ataque de la fortaleza Ozama, cuartel general de los cascos blancos. Esa mañana el presidente de los Estados Unidos Lyndon B. Johnson anuncia el envío de un pequeño contingente de soldados de la infantería Norteamericana a Santo Domingo. Su misión alegada: proteger el perímetro de la embajada Estadounidenses y salvar la vida de los ciudadanos Norteamericanos y de otras nacionalidades que lo solicitasen Ese día desembarcaron 400 infantes de la marina norteamericana e iniciaron la evacuación de los ciudadanos norteamericanos y de otras nacionalidades residentes en Santo Domingo. En la noche del 28 de abril el embajador norteamericano enviaba un cable comentando sobre la situación el cual leía: "The generals at San Isidro were dejected, several were weeping, and one was histerically urging "retreat" (traducción libre: Los generales en San Isidro estaban deshauciados, algunos llorosos, y uno urgía histéricamente a "retirada"). El embajador agregaba que "elementos castroides" se llevarían la victoria. Con este comentario la administración norteamericana se posicionaba en contra de la causa rebelde. Se iniciaba una campaña de descrédito para las fuerzas rebeldes al invocar el sentimiento anticomunista. En la memoria norteamericana aún estaba fresca la crisis de los misiles y el confrontamiento con Cuba y la Unión Soviética, y la opinión pública norteamericana debatía a diario los enfrentamientos en Vietnam. Las noticias mundiales estaba enfocadas en la Guerra de Vietnam y en Santo Domingo. Es así que las agencias internacionales de prensa comienzan a difundir el 5 de Mayo una lista de 54 supuestos agentes del comunismo, infiltrados en el movimiento constitucionalista que según el gobierno Norteamericano pretendía convertir la República Dominicana en otra Cuba. Una buena parte de la lista: *Antonio Abreu Fiallo *Luís Acosta Tejeda *José Estrella J. Armach *Andrés Avelino García *Máximo Bernard Vásquez *Moisés Blanco Genao *Norge Botello Fernández *Benjamín Bujosa Mieses *Pedro Conde Sturla *Lourdes Contreras Pérez *Jaime Capell Bello *Asdrúbal Domínguez G. *Félix Servio Ducodray M *Rafael Estévez Weber *Luís Gómez Pérez *Homero Hernández V. *Pedro Mir *Diomedes Mercedes B *Dato Pagan Perdomo *Juan Miguel Román Díaz *Jesús de la Rosa *Rafael Taveras Rosario *Hugo Tolentino Dipp *Abelardo Vicioso G. *Emma Tavarez Justo *Fidelio Despradel Roque *Delta Bohemia Soto de V *Tony Isa Conde *Narciso Isa Conde *Euclides Gutiérrez Feliz *Manuel González y González, el gallego *Baldemiro Castro G. Jueves 29 de Abril Los constitucionalistas toman por asalto la Fortaleza Ozama, con su arsenal de armamentos y hacen prisioneros a numerosos agentes de la policía. El CEFA y los sectores opuestos a la revolución acusan a las tropas de Caamaño a estar dominadas por comunistas. Mientras tanto el entonces presidente de los Estados Unidos Lyndon B. Johnson afirmó “Los Estados Unidos no pueden y no van a permitir el establecimiento de gobiernos comunistas en el hemisferio occidental”. El Presidente Lyndon B. Johnson, acusando a la revolución constitucionalista de comunista ordena el desembarco de 42,420 militares entre marines y soldados de la 82ª Division Aerotransportada del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, mientras la VII Flota de la Armada estadounidense bloqueaba y cañoneaba la ciudad de Santo Domingo, con el propósito de controlar la situación. 30 de Abril en Adelante Llegó a Santo Domingo, John Bartlow Martin, enviado especial del presidente Johnson bajo cuyos auspicios quedó disuelta la junta militar presidida por Benoit y se creó el Gobierno de Reconstrucción Nacional, bajo la presidencia del General Antonio Imbert Barrera quien de inmediato tomó juramento ante un juez de la Suprema Corte de Justicia y convocó una manifestación de respaldo a su gestión frente al edificio del congreso nacional. Las palabras de Imbert al tomar posición fueron “Todo el pueblo dominicano sabe que yo no me encuentro dirigiendo el Gobierno de Reconstrucción Nacional por satisfacer las arduas ambiciones de poder, circunstancias ajenas a mi personal situación y a mi personales deseos pero revestidas de enormes trascendencias para el país, me colocaron en la obligación moral de aceptar el cargo que ahora ocupo y desempeño, apenas estamos reorganizando las fuerzas armadas para comenzar una campaña ofensiva en contra los comunistas” El asalto al Palacio Nacional El 19 de mayo un comando constitucionalistas intenta tomar por asalto el Palacio Nacional, en ese momento en poder de las tropas del Gobierno de Reconstrucción . Cuando avanzaban hacia su objetivo fueron sorprendidos por francotiradores norteamericanos quienes les abrieron fuego haciendo fracasar la toma del palacio. En el intento de asalto perdieron la vida el Coronel Rafael Fernández Domínguez ministro de interior y policía del gobierno constitucionalista, el Dr Juan Miguel Román destacado dirigente de la Agrupación Política 14 de Junio, Euclides Morillo quien era un importante cuadro de la Agrupación 14 de Junio y venia de las Guerrillas del 1963, Ilio Capocci entrenador de los hombres ranas y otros constitucionalistas destacados. Ofensiva Norte Americana El 15 y 16 de junio, fue la mayor ofensiva de las tropas estadounidenses a la zona constitucionalista. Es el presidente Caamaño quien explica lo sucedido:“De una forma sistemática, en horas de la mañana, las tropas estadounidenses intensificaron un ataque abierto por la parte norte, este y sur de la zona del gobierno constitucional. Esto ha sido un genocidio sin precedentes para la historia del país, contamos ante el momento 67 muertos entre hombres mujeres y niños y unos 165 heridos y aun faltan personas que deben estar muertas en sus casas, por las bombas de mortero”. El 28 de junio llegó al país el ex presidente Joaquín Balaguer con un permiso de 72 horas otorgado por el gobierno de Antonio Imbert Barreras para ver a su madre enferma, al término de este, el Dr Balaguer desafiando al general Imbert se negó a salir del país y manifestó su intención de presentarse como candidato presidencial, cuando todavía no había fecha para elecciones generales ni se sabia si se realizaría. En los días siguientes la prensa norteamericana comenzó a hacerse eco, de las aspiraciones presidenciales del Dr Balaguer en la República Dominicana. Informe de John Bartlow Martin En el informe enviado al presidente Lyndon B. Johnson sobre la crisis, Martin afirmó: El gobierno de Imbert no es como se dice que es, nosotros no queremos imponer una solución cualquiera que sea. El gobierno de Imbert presentado a menudo como un gobierno de derecha, no lo es. Primero no es una junta militar, en ese gobierno hay tres civiles conocidos y dos militares que en realidad son liberales. Son gente progresistas que no participarían en una junta militar Negociaciones de Paz A mediados del mes de agosto las negociaciones avanzaron y se perfilaron en un posible acuerdo entre los sectores en conflicto. El 30 de agosto se firmó un acuerdo con los auspicios de una comisión mediadora de la OEA titulada Acta Institucional, mediante el cual se escogió al Dr. Héctor García Godoy como presidente provisional y se acordó la celebración de elecciones presidenciales para el año siguiente. Con la firma del acta institucional quedó finalizada la guerra, se procedió a retirar las trincheras que limitaba la zona constitucionalista y se inició el desarme de la población por parte de las tropas estadounidenses. El 3 de septiembre Hector García Godoy asumía la Presidencia Provisional y el mismo día el presidente constitucional Francisco Alberto Caamaño Deño presentaba renuncia ante 25,000 dominicanos que acudieron a una manifestación en la plaza de la Fortaleza Ozama. Caamaño entrega la Presidencia El 3 de septiembre en una gigantesca manifestación en la plaza de la constitución, el coronel Caamaño presentó renuncia como presidente constitucional. En una parte de su discurso dijo: Porque me dio el pueblo el poder, al pueblo vengo a devolver lo que le pertenece. No pudimos vencer, pero tampoco pudimos ser vencidos. Nunca tal vez en la vida de los dominicanos se había luchado con tanta tenacidad contra un enemigo tan superior en número y en armas. Luchamos, sí, con bravura de leyenda, porque íbamos desbrozando con la razón el camino de la Historia. Ante el pueblo dominicano, ante sus dignos representantes que aquí encarnan el Honorable Congreso Nacional, renuncio como Presidente Constitucional de la República. Dios quiera y el pueblo pueda lograrlo, que esta sea la última vez en nuestra historia que un Gobierno legítimo tenga que abandonar el poder bajo la presión de fuerzas nacionales o extranjeras. Y tengo fe en que así será Ataque al Hotel Matum El 19 de diciembre los constitucionalistas se trasladaron a la ciudad de Santiago para participar en un homenaje a la memoria del Coronel Rafael Fernández Domínguez y otros constitucionalistas que cayeron en combate. Finalizado el homenaje fueron atacados por las tropas leales al desaparecido Gobierno de Reconstrucción Nacional. Este ataque al hotel Matum duró alrededor de 5 horas, perdiendo la vida numerosas personas entre ellos el coronel Juan Maria Lora Fernández, finalmente la Fuerza Interamericana de Paz intervino para restaurar el orden. Remanentes El 22 de enero de 1966 Caamaño sale a Londres nombrado por el gobierno provisional como agregado militar, pero en el país crecían las manifestaciones exigiendo la salida de los militares estadounidenses. Entre las consignas estaban: *¡Go home yankee! *¡Quisqueya unida jamás será vencida! *¡Muerte al invasor! *¡Green go! El 9 de febrero agentes policiales ametrallan una manifestación estudiantil frente al palacio nacional que exigía presupuesto para la universidad y la salida de las tropas norteamericanas. En la acción pierden la vida Antonio Santos Méndez, Luís Jiménez Mella, Miguel Tolentino y Amelia Ricart Calventi, resultando con heridas más de 40 estudiantes. Campaña Electoral El 1 de junio se celebran las elecciones para elegir un nuevo presidente entre los candidatos Joaquín Balaguer y Juan Bosch, ganando Joaquín Balaguer con el Partido Reformista. *Caamaño desde Londres afirmó las tropas de ocupación en Santo Domingo en el proceso electoral tiene que haber influido obligatoriamente en las elecciones no pueden haber elecciones libres en un país ocupado por tropas extranjeras *José Francisco Peña Gómez alegó que hubo fraude e impugnó las actas en la provincia de Barahona. *Simpatizantes del partido derrotado se lanzan a las calles diciendo que hubo fraude. Es entonces cuando empieza el gobierno del Dr. Joaquín Balaguer, a partir del cual no han habido más golpes de estado hasta la fecha, y todos los gobernantes que han continuado han completado los períodos para los que fueron electos, con la excepción de Silvestre Antonio Guzmán Fernández,(1978-1982) quien se suicidó 45 días antes de culminar su período, y el mismo Dr. Balaguer, que fue forzado a acortar en dos años en su último período (1994-1996). Fin Esta intervención terminó el 21 de septiembre de 1966, fecha en que se completó la retirada de tropas de la llamada Fuerza Interamericana de Paz, y con el acenso del Dr. Joaquín Balaguer a la presidencia de la República Dominicana el 1 de julio de 1966 Epílogo La sangre derramada por nuestros hermanos no ha sido ni será derramada en vano -Francisco Alberto Caamaño Deño(1932-1973). Himno de la Revolución A luchar soldados valientes, Que empezó la revolución, A imponer los nobles principios, Que reclama la constitución. Desgarró la noche serena, La sirena de la libertad, Cual clarín que llama a la guerra, Defendiendo la Patria inmortal. Como hermanos de Duarte luchemos, Que ya Mella su grito encarnó, Y cual Sánchez al martirio iremos, Venceremos, como Luperon. No cedamos un paso marchemos, Por senderos de gloria y honor, y otra vez al traidor venceremos y otra vez al grosero invasor. A luchar soldados valientes, Que empezó la revolución, A imponer los nobles principios, Que reclama la constitución. De esa heroica jornada nació este himno, de la autoría del músico y cantante dominicano Washington Aníbal De Peña